


Ribbon

by windyeol



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BALLET DANCER HYUNGWON, Complicated Minhyuk, Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Injuries, One-sided ChangHyuk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Serious Injuries, Shy Changkyun, Smoking, drunk fuckbuddies hyungki for like a day, everything goes to shit, idk how much smut there will be tho lmao, mention of other idols, mentions of drunk oral sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyeol/pseuds/windyeol
Summary: "Tie up a ribbon so it won't come undone."First year university student Changkyun struggles dealing with adult life, constantly questioning the purpose of it all and his abilities to handle rough situations. When Kihyun invited him to observe a ballet performance, his eyes finally shined once they saw a graceful Swan dance.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is my first actually LONG fic. I used to write short drabbles but I figured I should challenge myself this time. I'm a bit rusty writing this because it's been a while and it IS a really uneventful first chapter, but hopefully I'll be able to put my v i s i o n into words and make this story into something interesting lmao.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you Lily (hykiwo on ao3 and Twitter uwu) for collaborating with me in coming up with the idea for the AU. I love youuuu.
> 
> Oh and if y'all want, you can follow me @pinkkyun on Twitter :').
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The early morning sun shined directly at the windows of a bus, traveling along the city roads. There were only a few people inside, scattered away from each other and minding their own business. Some read books, some stared outside the window, examining their surroundings, while others had their head calmly rested against the window, still deep in their slumber.

Changkyun shifted in his sleep to find a more comfortable position, accidentally tugging out one of the earbuds out of his ears. Feeling the sudden coolness, he slowly opened his eyes, ready to pop the bud back in and continue to snooze, but as soon as he noticed the large unseen buildings outside the windows, he stretched his arms and blinked rapidly to clear his sleepy vision.

Im Changkyun recently graduated from high school and was on his way to finally experience being responsible for himself. His parents made sure that their son was fully ready for the next chapter in his life, but they still feared that things could go wrong. Changkyun was very timid, closed up and while he did live in a city, it was way smaller compared to where he was going. He had to reassure them many times that he could handle any situation that comes at him.

However, he was scared. More scared than his parents. He didn’t exactly have many people to turn to in case something went wrong or if he needed emotional support besides his parents. Changkyun didn’t want to worry them with his problems and promised himself to only bring them good news rather than the bad. Ever since graduation, he wondered what new people he may encounter and what they would think of him. Perhaps he’d find what he’s been missing in life here.

The boy’s eyes scanned the giant shopping mall the bus passed as it slowly turned into the bus station lot on the other side of the street. He finally arrived. As soon as the bus stopped, he felt his stomach flip and turn in anxiety. He put back the fallen earbud in his ear, turning down the volume a notch. Quickly putting his backpack on, he climbed out and walked towards the bus driver, pulling out the suitcases stored within the bus.

Changkyun grabbed two of them – one big and the other small – politely nodding to the driver as a ‘thank you’. He dragged the luggage towards a bench, sitting down and pulling up his phone. He quickly changed the song he was listening to and brought up the location of his new residence that he would be sharing with a mysterious roommate.

 

_\---_

 

It didn’t take long until Changkyun approached a five-story apartment complex. One of the first level’s corners seemed to be occupied by a niche café that was currently filled with busy individuals who needed their morning coffee before work.

To the left of the café was the main entrance to the building. He approached the door and noticed numbered buttons, a speaker and a small microphone built into a wall. The boy pulled out his phone once more to check which number corresponded to the apartment he was heading to. He scanned the buttons and quickly managed to find his own.

0514.

Changkyun gently pushed on the button and heard a faint buzzing sound. He ruffled his black hair as he waited, feeling the fear of meeting someone new wash over him again. After 15 seconds of no response, he pressed again for a few more second, assuming that maybe whoever was inside didn’t hear the first time. 30 seconds passed – still nothing.

Changkyun started to feel impatient and considered calling his roommate through his phone, but his attention shifted once he heard noise coming from the speaker.

“Oh, uh, hey, who is this?” the voice sounded out of breath and raspy, surprising Changkyun.

He pushed on the button under the microphone, leaning in to speak.

“I-I’m the new roommate. This is Minhyuk, right?” The boy cringed at his stutter, clenching his fist.

“Right! Yeah, it’s me.” The man named Minhyuk chuckled on the other end. “Hey, listen, I’m gonna unlock both the main door and our place’s door, so don’t be afraid to go in! I just need to finish taking care of stuff real quick, but I’ll be inside.”

The guy spoke fast to the point that when Changkyun realized what he said, Minhyuk already left and the door made a clicking sound, signaling that it has been unlocked.

 

\---

 

The most inconvenient thing about the complex was the lack of elevators. The amount of time Changkyun spent walking up and down the stairs carrying his luggage was as much as he’d spend for working out… per year. Once he finally reached the fifth floor for the last time, he sighed in relief and continued dragging his suitcases with aching arms. He stopped once he noticed the already familiar four numbers on the door. The black-haired boy took a deep breath and knocked twice, before remembering that Minhyuk already gave him permission to come in earlier. He reached his shaking hand towards the handle and slowly opened the door.

Changkyun was met with an entryway that lead straight into the kitchen and living room which were only separated by the bar. After rolling his suitcases inside, he closed the door behind him while marveling at the paintings and pictures on the wall. He promptly took off his shoes, putting them next to what he assumed was Minhyuk’s (rather large) collection of footwear, eager to explore his surroundings.

It only took a few steps away from the entry carpet before Changkyun felt something wet soak his socks. He looked down and saw many droplets of water on the floor, forming a trail. That’s when the boy finally noticed the sound of a hair dryer coming from the room which the trail lead to.

Apparently Changkyun interrupted Minhyuk’s shower. He must’ve ran to the buzzer with dribbling hair to let the boy in.

Changkyun considered calling out to his new roommate but felt like it was rude to rush him. He checked the kitchen, noticing how clean it was minus the few dishes in the sink and made his way to the living room portion of the apartment. His eyes darted towards the large window doors that lead to the balcony. Opening them to stand on the outer platform, his eyes widened in amazement: the large buildings, the busy streets, the cars speeding down the road. Although the apartments on the other side of the street were the exact same height as the one he resided in, behind them in the distance stood a tall clock tower, belonging to the local university campus.

Changkyun exhaled and a small smile appeared on his face. It finally hit him that he’s his own person now.

He took a few steps backwards and closed the balcony doors. As he turned to walk away, he bumped into a taller figure, the impact slightly knocking him backwards.

“Sorry…” Changkyun quietly apologized before looking up to see a wicked grin plastered on the man in front of him.

He had blonde hair which curled at the top of his scalp (probably because those strands were still wet). He wore a simple pink t-shirt which was loosely tucked into his blue jeans. No socks. As weird as it sounds, Changkyun could’ve sworn the guy reminded him of a cute puppy.

“Minhyuk?”

The blonde’s smile grew even wider.

“That’s me! You must be Changkyun then?” Minhyuk extended his hand which Changkyun gently accepted and they both gave a good shake. “Sorry that I couldn’t help with the luggage, I didn’t expect you to come so early.”

Granted, Changkyun _did_ send Minhyuk a text as soon as he got out of the bus, but he assumed his new roommate isn’t one for checking his phone in the morning.

“That’s alright. It wasn’t that hard bringing it up…” the black-haired boy mumbled, but Minhyuk luckily caught on to what he said. “I’m sorry I disturbed your shower.”

The blonde tilted his head in confusion as to how he would’ve known this before turning his head towards the entrance, seeing the small puddles that Changkyun accidentally stepped in. He nervously laughed, reaching his hand behind his neck.

“That’s no big deal at all! It’s my fault for not being that organized.” Minhyuk gave the boy the same toothy smile again.

Although Changkyun wouldn’t admit this in person, he did try to hold back a blush.

The blonde overdramatically gasped and clapped his hands together as if he had just remembered something very important.

“First things first! When were you born?”

“96…” Changkyun knew where this was going too well.

“93 for me, haha! Feel free to call me for hyung, we don’t have to be awkwardly formal as roommates.” Minhyuk turned and walked towards the entryway, dragging Changkyun’s luggage deeper into the living room. “Right! Let me show you your new room. You can look around for a minute and we can go grab a coffee. I’m treating!”

The younger boy nodded in agreement, following to where Minhyuk led him. He was taken aback once he found out the blonde was three years older than him. Not to mention his generosity and hospitality despite the fact they had just met.

The two approached the doors: one assumingly belonging to Minhyuk, the other to Changkyun. The blonde opened the one on the left, rolling the bigger case inside. Changkyun followed, bringing in the smaller one. His eyes darted back and forth, exploring the blue room: the double sized bed, the desk, the closet. Simple, empty and bigger than his room back home, for sure.

“Make yourself feel at home.” Minhyuk patted Changkyun’s shoulder, before leaving him alone in his new room.

The black-haired boy quickly dropped his backpack on the chair in front of the desk and flopped down on the bed, feeling the softness of the covers take over his tired body. He briefly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to fully immerse himself with the situation.

“Welcome home.” Changkyun whispered as his lips curled into a shy smile.


	2. Settle Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun and Minhyuk spend the day getting to know each other and even manage to encounter one of Minhyuk's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, I'm back with a quick update again, but I don't know how fast they will be as this story goes on! Thank you so much for the support you guys have shown me already, I am hoping that my story will live up to your expectations. ;; 
> 
> This is another chapter in which not a lot of things happen, BUT a soft boy is introduced and I'm very happy to present him. uwu
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry again in case of any grammatical inaccuracies or the awkward way I might've sentenced things, I'm still trying to get back into my z o n e. lmao

Changkyun stood behind Minhyuk and watched him lock the door. Unexpectedly, the blond threw his keys back to Changkyun, making him fumble with them as to not drop them.

“Keep those, I have mine in my jacket.”

The walk downstairs was rather fast considering the way Changkyun tortured himself going up the stairs. Minhyuk would occasionally drop a question about his journey or if he had eaten in a while – basically trying to make small talk. However, the younger boy’s answers were very brief. He didn’t know what to say since his journey really wasn’t that interesting… Just a 3-hour bus drive he slept through and a box of sliced fruit his mum prepared as breakfast.

As they both finally stepped outside, they turned to head inside of the café which had less people compared to the amount Changkyun saw in there first. They both stood in the line, eyes scanning the menu.

“What’re ya having?” Minhyuk questioned, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

Changkyun’s usual go-to beverage was energy drinks so he had no idea what half of the things he read tasted like.

“I’ll have what you’re having, hyung.”

“You’re lucky I wasn’t out yesterday.” The blond chuckled. “I usually take my coffee strong. Is a latte alright?”

“Uhh, sure.” The younger one shrugged, hoping he won’t regret that choice later.

The café was simple and endearing. Most of the tables were near the windows, but there were a few located next to a large bookcase which held new and old books of all genres. The relaxing jazzy music, the mumbled sounds of people chattering, and the smell of ground coffee beans gave off a comfortable aura. For that sole reason Changkyun saw himself coming back here in the future (even if he found out he’s not much of a coffee fan).

As the people in front of Minhyuk moved on, Changkyun was startled when his new friend audibly stuttered out an ‘oh!’ and grinned at the man behind the corner.

“You’re back from your vacation already?” Minhyuk chuckled as he spoke and raised up his hand for a greeting.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to go away for too long.” The barista smiled back, grabbing the blond boy’s hand and squeezing it.

Changkyun rapidly blinked in confusion.

“I’ll have two lattes.”

“Two? Must be a really good day for you.” The worker remarked, registering the order.

Minhyuk snorted and motioned towards his roommate with his head.

As the barista turned towards Changkyun and gave him one of the warmest smiles the boy had ever seen and a gentle wave, the younger boy finally studied his features as he waved back. His brown bangs touching his round glasses, his built body covered by the uniform of a gentle barista. He was big but also somehow small?

If Changkyun had to describe him in one word, that word would have been ‘soft’.

After Minhyuk finished paying up, the two of them went to take a seat next to the window, since the barista promised to bring them their cups. Changkyun kept turning his head side to side, continuing to exhibit his surroundings. The older boy put his head against his hand, supporting his arm against the table and stared at his roommate in admiration.

Truthfully, Minhyuk kind of envied the fact Changkyun is starting things anew and everything is interesting and exciting to him. He remembered when he felt the exact same way he did.

Changkyun finally turned to the blond again, remembering what he wanted to ask earlier.

“That barista… Do you know him?”

Minhyuk’s eyes darted back to the cashier table, looking at the broad shoulders of the man who was busy pouring hot water into a cup.

“I’ve known him since I moved in here. That’s Hoseok hyung. His family runs this café, so he’s been working here since he was a teen.”

Minhyuk held his stare even when Hoseok turned to walk towards the duo while carefully holding two hot cups of latte in his hands. The barista seemed to instantly notice from afar, exhaling a chuckle as he smiled brightly.

“…And apparently he wouldn’t ask for a better job.” The blond beamed in a voice just above a whisper, enough for Changkyun to hear.

Changkyun watched them exchange smiles, feeling warm and happy because of how well it seemed those two got along. He also wondered how his guy was older than both him _and_ Minhyuk.

Hoseok approached their table and leaned down to put the coffee cups down. As he straightened back up, he looked towards Changkyun, extending his hand for a handshake.

“I’m guessing you’re new around? It’s very nice to meet you! I’m Hoseok.”

The youngest quickly stood up, accidentally hitting the table and making it slightly shake. He instantly felt like he embarrassed himself but accepted the handshake regardless.

“Ch-Changkyun. It’s very nice to meet you too-…” The boy paused contemplating whether he’d be offended if he was called hyung already.

“He’s younger than us, Hoseok hyung.” Minhyuk felt Changkyun’s uneasiness and slipped in a hint.

“Oh! Don’t worry about it, feel free to call me hyung as well.” Hoseok put his other hand on top of the one that held Changkyun’s and gave one more firm shake.

As they both let go, Hoseok was ready to turn around and leave before Minhyuk swiftly grabbed his forearm.

“Ah, hyung~ You’ve been gone for a while, stay a little and chat with us?” The blond whined at him.

“I’m sorry, Minhyuk, I’d really love to, but I’ve already had my midday break. We’ll catch up next time, yeah?” Hoseok pointed at Minhyuk in reassurance as he walked back to his post, leaving him pouting.

Changkyun was too occupied stirring his coffee to really notice the exchange. He eventually found the courage and gripped the cup’s handle, bringing it up to his lips. He took a small sip that was, unfortunately, a bit too fast. He almost spilled his latte from how fast he put it down. Granted, the taste was good and all, but…

He burned his tongue.

Thankfully, Minhyuk didn’t seem to realize what had happened or the face of shock and pain Changkyun had for a moment, because he was also taking a sip at the same time.

Eventually the two started making small talk about what they like, what they don’t like and other interests. Minhyuk even brought up a few cleanliness rules they’ll have to follow in their apartment such as how Changkyun will have to do the dishes 4 times per week and he’ll take care of them during the rest of the days.

Eventually, the topic of university came up.

“So, what’cha gonna be studying?” Minhyuk questioningly tilted his head to the right.

“Computer Science. I never thought I’d actually be able to study it though.” Changkyun admitted with a shy laugh and he gripped the cup handle once more. “What are you studying?”

“Wow, I don’t think I’d be able to handle any type of science.” Minhyuk snorted and raised his own cup of latte up. “I’m in my third year for Literature.”

The bland way Minhyuk had said it worried Changkyun.

“Do you not like it, hyung?”

“I don’t really know anymore.” The blond shrugged and took a sip. “I’m honestly just trying to get it done so I don’t get more shit from my parents since I already get enough of that.”

The younger boy was too afraid to question it further and didn’t want to make his friend uncomfortable, so he instantly dropped any more questions. Minhyuk recognized that he had brought the mood down and quickly added on to the conversation.

“But hey, you’re a first year, so we should definitely go check out First Year Weekend at campus tomorrow. I’ll introduce you to some other people as well.”

Although Changkyun was nervous about meeting new people this fast, he had to remind himself the promise he made that he’d try to hatch out of his shell and be more social. He nodded, accepting Minhyuk’s invitation.

 

 ---

 

The rest of the day the two boys spent walking around the neighborhood. Minhyuk showed Changkyun the best fast food places he should consider ordering from occasionally, took him to some clothing stores that he shopped from and they even stopped by the local river, which Changkyun took a few pictures of so he could send them to his mother. She just had to know how beautiful it was there.

They ended their journey at the closest grocery store, buying a lot of microwave food and instant noodles amongst other snacks and drinks (although Changkyun did insist on getting some healthy food as well, since his dad did ask for proof of a healthy dinner, no matter how small it was).

When the two got inside of their apartment, they helped each other put the groceries into the fridge and cupboards. Minhyuk eventually eyed the dishes he had left in the sink that morning and quickly washed them up while his roommate was in the bathroom, hoping he had not seen them.

After they got changed, had dinner and Changkyun had showered up, the black-haired boy sat down on the living room couch next to Minhyuk, who had been waiting for him to finish up with a towel placed on his head and a PS4 controller in his hands, eyes focused on the game he was playing. When his eyes met Changkyun’s, he hit the pause button and was ready to get up and head for the bathroom.

The younger roommate felt a buzz in his pyjama pants’ pockets and took out his phone.

“My mom’s calling.”

Changkyun clicked to accept the call and was met with his mother’s face. The boy waved to her and was about to say ‘hello’, but Minhyuk scooted over closer to him and yelled in excitement.

“Hello, Changkyun’s mom!”

Changkyun was startled, but lightly laughed it off and introduced his friend.

“Hi, mom, yeah, this is my roommate Minhyuk hyung.”

The blond left for the shower shortly after his friend’s mother thanked him for welcoming her son in such a warm way.

The night ended with them both saying their goodnights next to their doors. While Changkyun was very curious to see inside Minhyuk’s room, the older shook his head and warned that it’s a jungle in there and promised to clean it tomorrow morning. Once Changkyun got inside of his own room, it finally hit him that he hasn’t even started to unpack. He felt too exhausted to really do any of that tonight, so all he did was take out his laptop and a small wolf plushy out of his backpack. After plugging the computer in to charge, he slithered right into bed, cuddling up to his toy and shutting his eyes, anticipating and somewhat dreading what tomorrow will bring to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss, it's Wonho! The precious barista bub. Also, you might've noticed that the hair colors aren't from a specific era since I take visual inspiration from random pictures I find on my computer.
> 
> But yes, ChangHyuk are cute roomies, bless them!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I can push out the next part soon. I might write it from a different perspective, hehe.
> 
> Also, if you'd like, you can follow me on @pinkkyun on Twitter. <3
> 
> Love you all!


	3. Rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited with his friends after rehearsals, Hyungwon gets dragged into accepting to go to another (probably) disastrous party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i'm back with a really messy chapter! messy in the sense that i proof-read this in 2 minutes and the fact that hyungwon is a mess lmao. 
> 
> anyway! this is the first chapter from hyungwon's perspective and we get to meet his friends uwu. i should warn here that in this chapter, drugs are being used, alcohol use is referenced and poor drunk sexual decision making (or the lack of it) is thrown into the mix as well.
> 
> happy reading!

The soothing piano music echoed throughout the entire auditorium as a line of bodies on the main stage moved to the rhythm. They took graceful and careful steps, their arms raising into the air and slowly fell back to their sides. They’d spin and exchange places with their partners, nodding once to show acknowledgement.

The song was reaching its ending. A tall blond stood in the middle, his feet placed in an open fourth position. His eyes were closed, and he focused to the sound of the music, waiting for his cue. He smoothly extended his arm to his left and the dancers would bow and curtsy as soon as his hand returned to its originally position. The other side mirrored the movements as soon as he motioned with his right arm.

As the final notes struck, the boy stepped forward, his feet standing in first position. For the final time, his right arm gently swiped from left to right and he gently bent his forearm across his midriff, bowing to the empty seats.

Everything was silent for a few seconds. The centre boy was the first to move from the uncomfortable position, bending himself backwards to try and stretch through the pain. The rest finally broke the silence and turned to their teacher who stood behind the curtains and began to clap to show their respect.

The blond joined in with a weak smile.

 

 ---

 

The boy stood next to a bus stop, his hair still slightly damp from the quick shower he took back at the theatre’s dressing room. He ran his fingers through, pushing it away from his forehead. His long loose shirt barely hid the shorts he wore that exposed just how long his legs really were.

His head turned side to side, as if he was waiting for someone. He’d bring up his phone in annoyance, checking his messages for anything new. Eventually, he’d break his focus when a car rolled up next to him and the front passenger seat window slid down.

“Wow. Dye your roots, Hyungwonie.” The red-haired man in the car scoffed, smirking up at the blond.

“Fuck you, how about that?” Hyungwon opened the car door, threw his bag in and sat down, slamming the door back shut.

“Sorry, Kihyun’s train was delayed.” The bulky driver peeked at the rear-view mirror, sensing the tall boy’s irritation.

Hyungwon sighed, easing up as the car started to move.

“It’s fine, hyung. I’m just stressed as fuck.”

“Not the best way to welcome a friend back from vacation, but alright.” The passenger known as Kihyun faked annoyance, putting his hand out the window and on the roof of the car.

“You’re right. Welcome back, Hyunwoo hyung.” The blond shuffled to the centre of the backseats, putting his hand against the driver’s seat.

“Literally what the fuck.” Kihyun choked out a laugh, turning to glare at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon spent his entire summer rehearsing for a performance that was set to be showcased in September. He didn’t have time for relaxation outside of the weekends. Granted, he’s been living in this town since he was a child, so he could always go visit his parents who were _so proud of their boy’s achievements_.

The worse part was that most of his friends were university students from different corners of the country and they had other shit to do than spend the only free time Hyungwon had on the weekends with him. Every other ballet dancer he knew tried to be the picture-perfect performer who would rather work out to keep fit, be on strict diets and always keep their mind calm.

And even though Hyungwon took his career seriously, he was nowhere near picture-perfect like the rest.

Kihyun was somewhat of an exception when it comes to Hyungwon’s friend circle. Yes, he was a university student and never aspired to be a ballet dancer. No, he didn’t live outside the city; as a matter of fact, the two boys were childhood friends and went to the same schools ever since elementary.

To be honest, Kihyun just came back from his two-week vacation in Argentina and Hyungwon barely even noticed he was gone.

He did, however, notice Hyunwoo’s absence.

The oldest out of the trio met the other two during last year’s party for the new university students. Although he himself was a third-year at the time, he was invited due to being friends with the organizers. Unfortunately, the very same organizer’s ditched Hyunwoo to hook-up with other students, therefore leaving him awkwardly sitting on the couch.

He contemplated leaving, but at the same time, Kihyun and Hyungwon plopped down next to him (right after Kihyun managed to sneak Hyungwon in past the security that were only allowing the university students inside). All three struck up a conversation and spent the night together, getting wasted on anything they could find.

Well, mostly Kihyun and Hyungwon. Even though Hyunwoo was pretty fucked up in the end, he still had to drag the other two back to wherever they lived with the help of Kihyun’s slurred description of the path. The night ended in Kihyun’s apartment: Hyungwon and Kihyun splattered on the owner’s bed and Hyunwoo knocking out on the couch before he could even consider going out the door.

Hyunwoo went back home early in June to spend some time with his parents and little brother. He kept talking about how much he missed his family and was so happy he could help them around the house again. He also briefly mentioned how excited he was about his little bro finally enrolling into the same university as him after the two gap years he took for self-reflection.

Kihyun did ask why he didn’t invite his brother to hang out with them as well, but Hyunwoo just shrugged and laughed to himself.

“I don’t think you guys are his kind of company.”

 

\---

 

After bringing up Kihyun’s luggage to his apartment, the trio all sank into the bean bags in his rather large room. The red-haired boy deeply exhaled, reaching for the box placed in one of his shelves. Inside was an already rolled up joint filled with his favorite type of ‘grass’.

“God, it’s been so fucking long.” Kihyun mused, signalling Hyunwoo for a lighter.

“It’s only been two weeks, what would you do if you were gone for a month?” Hyungwon relaxed deeper against his seat and closed his eyes as the oldest passed his lighter.

“Grow my own.”

It was hard to tell if he was joking or not.

As the tip started to heat, Kihyun took a long inhale at the other end, breathing out the smoke through his lips. He was ready to pass it to Hyunwoo, but the larger man put up his hand and waved it in denial.

“I need to drive back home. Don’t really want to leave my brother sleeping alone on the first night here.”

The redhead briefly raised his eyebrow but nodded and instead passed his joint to Hyungwon who accepted it without hesitation.

“Suit yourself, hyung. But you’re still free tomorrow, yeah?” Kihyun looked for confirmation.

“Of course.” Hyunwoo softly smiled, not being one to break a promise.

“Where are you guys going?” The blond asked after blowing a cloud up to the ceiling.

“First-year party. We’re making it a tradition.”

Hyungwon pinched his nose bridge, whining in irritation.

“Fuck’s sake, hyung, you really want to party or even go near a club after what happened before you left?”

The oldest stared in confusion. He did know that the younger two went to a club while he was gone and that it went to shit, but on a scale of one to Hyungwon during last Halloween's party the Theatre Society hosted, how much of a mess was it?

“It wasn’t _that_ bad.” Kihyun rolled eyes his and snatched the joint from Hyungwon before he could take a second puff. “Not my fault a fight broke out and we barely got our asses out of it.”

The blond snorted, looking straight at Kihyun as he sucked on the tip of the rolled-up paper.

“More dumb shit happened, and I didn’t expect that kind of night to end with my dick in your mouth.”

That definitely set a new level of ‘mess’ for Hyunwoo.

The redhead blew out the smoke, not looking bothered whatsoever.

“I didn’t expect mine in yours either, but we were both fucked out of our minds.” Kihyun laughed at Hyungwon’s grimace. “Wanna go out?”

“Fuck off.” The blond kicked Kihyun’s leg which only made him laugh harder.

“Should… Should I be listening to this?”

The two younger lads turned to Hyunwoo, who had been listening to the two bicker and was trying to figure out if two inhales of a joint could lead to a confessional like this.

Truthfully, Hyungwon and Kihyun never felt any romantic or sexual attraction to each other. Even after the whole situation in the club, they were awkward for about a day before it ended up being ammo for Kihyun to tease Hyungwon with.

To Hyunwoo's knowledge, Kihyun ending up in a situation like this was nothing new, but it was odd that Hyungwon would be part of it, considering how strict he was with hook-ups or any kind of relationship. Hyunwoo himself had more one-night stands than the younger blond.

But in the end, neither of his friends even thought of what happened as anything more than barely functional two drunk dudes doing stupid shit with each other’s dicks instead of finding a stranger’s dick to do stupid shit with.

 

\---

 

Both Hyungwon and Hyunwoo left Kihyun’s apartment after the former finally accepted to go to the party. The buffer man offered to give his friend a lift, but the blond refused, insisting that he’d rather walk tonight.

As he strolled through the dimly lit streets, Hyungwon’s mind was high in the clouds, but the thoughts retracing every move he'll have to make during his future performance kept coming. No matter how much he’d try to escape when given the chance, he’d always go back to step one – heels together, and toes going outwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you guys it'll be a mess lol.
> 
> yes, kihyun and shownu are hyungwon's best friends in the area. hyungki always doing stupid shit and shownu is there to get them out of it ghsdjkgn.
> 
> this was a fun chapter to write considering it's a lot different to how changkyun is settling into his new living space!
> 
> oh yeah also you can probably tell that my knowledge of how weed is supposed to be smoked is at the bare minimum aka from what i've read and seen in videos/films lol. apologies for being inaccurate probably!
> 
> anyway, look forward to the future chapters! we'll get to see what happens at that first-year party. :-)


	4. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The university welcomes all. It's a place where both first-years and seniors can get together.

Changkyun’s eyes slowly opened as the bright light coming from the window hit his face. Still feeling exhausted, he turned to the opposite side, keeping his wolf plush close to him. Knowing he won’t be able to fall back asleep, he reached his hand for his jeans that he mindlessly threw on the floor last night while changing. It took a lot of precision for him not to fall off the bed, but he managed to pull out his phone out of the pocket and inch his way back to the middle of the mattress.

The boy swiftly entered his password into the phone and went straight to the note app. As his fingers tapped on the screen, in the back of his mind he hoped that he’d actually remember to open the program again when shopping day comes.

_‘ 1) get some curtains pls.’_

At that point, Changkyun was ready to put his phone away and drag himself to the bathroom, but he noticed a notification just in time. Someone’s been messaging him while he was sleeping. Once the chat loaded up, he pouted at the number of texts he had received.

 **[00:32] ponyo97** : hey

 **[00:32] ponyo97** : are u settled in

 **[00:57] ponyo97** : ???

 **[00:57] ponyo97** : hellooooo

 **[01:44] ponyo97** : you know 60 seconds is a long time

 **[01:45] ponyo97** : people die within those 60 seconds

 **[01:46] ponyo97** : might be me if i keep waiting for u to reply considering how many 60 seconds i already lasted

 **[01:46] ponyo97** : ・ω・

Taking a guess that he just knocked out instead of succumbing to death by boredom, Changkyun sent out a quick reply, knowing his friend would only wake up in the afternoon.

 **[09:21] IAMWHOIM** : rip he didn’t have to die like this

Once he finally got out of bed, he rummaged through one of his suitcases, putting the stacks of clothes and other items he brought on his bed. The black-haired boy wasn’t exactly sure what he should change into for now since Minhyuk didn’t reveal what the plans for today were minus the party. He contemplated going to the blond’s room and asking, but what if he’s still sleeping? Did he mention if he was an early bird or night owl? Changkyun wasn’t sure.

He pushed his hair away from his eyes and grabbed a hoodie that seemed much larger than him and a pair of shorts as well as his phone. He opened the door and headed straight towards the bathroom but stopped midway once he heard the shower water running. He changed his route and went to the couch, flopping down and bringing his phone back up again. Changkyun must’ve not noticed the faint buzzing sound earlier since a new text notification appeared on the screen once again. Pleasantly surprised, the boy opened it.

 **[09:33] ponyo97** : !!!

 **[09:33] ponyo97** : so hows the place?

Changkyun chuckled under his breath and tapped away.

 **[09:38] IAMWHOIM** : it’s great

 **[09:38] IAMWHOIM** : i’m not dying from too much heat

 **[09:39] IAMWHOIM** : it’s simple but makes you feel at home

 **[09:39] IAMWHOIM** : the roommate is super nice

 **[09:39] IAMWHOIM** : 9/10

 **[09:41] ponyo97** : why not 10/10??

 **[09:41] IAMWHOIM** : no pc

 **[09:42] ponyo97** : i thought you’d say it’s cause i’m not there ・ω・

 **[09:43] IAMWHOIM** : sewoon

 **[09:43] IAMWHOIM** : i could be in a different country

 **[09:43] IAMWHOIM** : and it would still feel like you’re here

The two boys have been friends ever since Sewoon moved in to the apartment next to Changkyun’s three years ago. Although the two were a year apart in age, ever since Changkyun’s parents invited the new neighbours over for dinner, there was something that clicked between the two introverts and they spent the whole night discussing the meaning of life, the secrets of the world and other things that they’d say are ‘deep’, but aren’t really. Both went to the same school as well, but were separated after Changkyun graduated, leaving Sewoon to suffer back home for one more year. Even with the distance, however, if the black-haired boy would ever have any troubles, Sewoon’s the first to hear them.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caught Changkyun’s attention, so he put his phone away and turned towards it. Out came Minhyuk drying his blonde hair with a towel. He quickly noticed his roommate and gave him a warm smile.

“Oh, you’re already awake! You didn’t seem like a morning person.” The older wrapped his towel around his neck as he spoke.

“I didn’t think you’d be up yet either.” Changkyun admitted, voice still husky from not haven spoken yet today.

“Had I not gone to bed early, I’d be knocked out at _least_ until noon. Although I’m definitely sleeping in tomorrow.” Minhyuk winked, falling but first on the couch.

“When’s the party anyway?” The black-haired boy stood, getting ready to take his turn in the bathroom.

“Don’t know, but we have to be ready before twelve.”

By the time Minhyuk finished his sentence, Changkyun had stopped at the handle of the bathroom door, turning his head towards his roommate.

“Wait, why?”

The blond simply shrugged and turned on the TV with the remote.

“To explore the campus, dummy.”

Half of an hour had passed since Changkyun finished showering and went back to his room. Water droplets from his hair ran along the back of his neck and down his back, under his loose hoodie. He sat on his bed with a laptop in front of him, his stacks of clothes not neatly put on his desk.

Parties were something new to the boy and given the fact most of the time he preferred to stay in and play video games with Sewoon and ignored all the teen parties back in high school, he was scared shitless. All the tabs he had open on his browser were along the lines of “How to have fun without drinking at a party”,  “How to not seem awkward at a party” or “How to find out how many alcohol drinks will make you drunk when you never tried.” Expectedly, Google wasn’t much help, but he at least had to make sure.

The sound of Minhyuk calling him over to have breakfast distracted him, so he shut his laptop and went to the kitchen. The older boy sat on a stool eating cereal, spoon in one hand, his phone in the other. Changkyun went around the counter to open the fridge, searching for something light. He took one of the fruit boxes his mum prepared and sat down opposite of Minhyuk.

Once the older noticed his roommate had sit down, he put his phone down, hand slightly shaking and his chewing quieter. His eyes flickered to the now open box, then back to his own cereal.

There was a brief awkward silence that neither of them seemed to notice, but it was quickly broken by a deep voice.

“Are we coming back here to change after we look around the campus?” Changkyun asked while chewing on an apple slice.

Minhyuk raised his head up from the bowl, covering his mouth with a free hand and nodded, as he tried to chew up the crumbs as fast as he can.

“We’ll be back by four? I usually go to parties at like seven, so we’ll have plenty of time to get ready.”

Changkyun hummed and focused back on his food. Minhyuk noticed the nervous look on the younger’s face.

“You’ve never been to a party, have you?”

The black-haired boy’s eyes widened. Should he lie and pretend he’s not as inexperienced as he looks? Should he be honest, because he’ll probably find out anyway? Before he could even muster up an answer, Minhyuk was giving him the same warm smile he saw on the first day.

“It’ll be alright. It’s probably better that you didn’t try these kinds of things when you were young.” The blond dramatically sighed. “If only I had been like that.”

Changkyun was unsure if he should laugh or question it, so he just settled for a weak exhale.

“I know it’ll be hard to get used to, but you can always come to me if anything happens, yeah?” Minhyuk reassured him, looking him right in the eyes.

The uncertainty hit Changkyun once more, but it was covered up by the fact now he’ll have support there, so he won’t look like a lost lamb in the middle of a crowd of people.

The conversation continued as they both finished their breakfast. Minhyuk patted the black-haired boy’s back as he passed him and headed into his own room. Changkyun was right behind him and he stopped in front of his roommate’s doorway, sneaking in a look into the unexplored space. It seemed almost empty, but a few books, decorations and posters of unknown origin made it feel like a proper university student’s dorm. He even noted the pair of yellow rubber gloves on the desk and smirked.

Poor guy must’ve woken up early to clean his own room. He really didn’t have to do all this work just for his new friend.

Changkyun turned back to his own door and went inside, thinking of what he should wear now and what is he supposed to wear at parties.

 

\--- 

 

The buzzing coming from his pocket startled Hyungwon awake and his eyes flickered around the room. He rubbed his forehead once he realised he fell asleep on the couch while re-watching videos of his rehearsals to spot what needs improvement. He pulled his phone out and swiped right without looking who’s calling him.

“Yeah?” He couldn’t hide his yawn as he answered.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Me and Hyunwoo hyung will be at your place in ten.” Kihyun’s familiar voice echoed.

“What the fuck, what time is it?” Hyungwon sat up, briefly pulling the phone away from his ear to look at the clock. It’s already six thirty?

“Please tell me that you’re ready.”

“I mean, yeah. I just need to comb my hair and get changed.” The tall boy jumped up, walking to his closet and searching for his outfit of the day. “And _maaaaybe_ put eyeliner on.”

“You are hopeless.” Kihyun whined as Hyungwon pulled out a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans.

The blond turned on the speaker and threw his phone on the cushion, swiftly putting on his shirt.

“Yeah, yeah, listen, I’ll be out in front of the building after exactly ten minut-.”

“Nine.”

“Nine minutes.”

“We’re leaving without you if you’re not there by then. I’m hanging up.”

By the time the call ended, Hyungwon slowed down, knowing damn well those two weren’t going to abandon him.

And he was right. Hyunwoo and Kihyun both waited for him outside for an extra ten minutes. He unfortunately had to listen to the redhead’s nagging as a consequence.

“So, whose house is it happening in this year?” Hyungwon questioned as the trio made their way to the location.

“No one’s. We rented out a club since the landlords of the usual hosts got angry.” Hyunwoo looked at his phone, double checking the address.

“Plus, I heard more people are coming this year. Both first-years and seniors.” Kihyun turned to the blond with a small smirk. “Now we’ll at least both be able to get in without trouble because of Hyunwoo _sunbaenim_.”

Hyungwon stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“It’s weird when you say that, but true.” The tall blond pondered for a moment, facing Hyunwoo. “Did your brother not want to go, hyung?”

The bulky man shook his head without looking away from his phone.

“Jeez, at least make him loosen up a little, hyung…” Kihyun pouted.

“Like I said, parties aren’t his kind of thing… What if he gets uncomfortable?” The oldest of the three furrowed his eyebrows thinking about it. “Not to mention the whole introduction thing he had to go to…”

While the redhead rolled his eyes, Hyungwon nodded, seemingly understanding and not questioning the decision.

The boys kept walking until they spotted an already forming line in front of the club. Hyunwoo lead the other two to the front of the line with him and nodded to the bouncer. As they walked in, Kihyun’s eyed the guard, opening his mouth and eyes in shock, gripping to Hyungwon so he wouldn’t laugh.

“Oh my god, it’s the same guy from last year.” He covered his mouth as if this was the most hilarious moment he had all month.

Hyungwon snorted and sheepishly smiled.

“Do you think he recognized me?” He turned his head slightly towards the redhead as they all headed downstairs into the red light.

“With the kind of shit you said to him while waiting in line? Probably.”

The club already had a good amount of people inside. They were mostly already known faces of senior students who helped organize the party or already knew about it and didn’t have to go around the campus for the introduction event. There were quite a few of first-years there as well, but there would sure be more if the line outside is any indication.

Hyunwoo noticed his course mates and waved over to them. He would’ve turned to explain to his friends that he’d be back in a second, but they were already gone, getting their first shots of the night at the bar.

He’d have to get back to them soon so that doesn’t spiral out of control.

 

\---

 

The university campus was gorgeous. The buildings were modern, the nature within it was beautiful and it was endearing to see students from all around the world roam the surroundings. Minhyuk was sure to show Changkyun everything that was special to this university. Without him, the black-haired boy would have gotten lost for sure.

He did, however, leave poor Changkyun to fend for himself for two hours as he went to the introduction panel where all first-year students gathered to listen to the staff about the rules, how things work here and other general information. The boy was finally washed over by realization that this is really happening. He really made it here.

However, after he was done stargazing at his accomplishments, he also had to head over to the IT building where he and his classmates met the head professor of their degree. Changkyun was slightly put off by the fact people around him were already chatting with each other despite some of them having met only 10 minutes ago, while he awkwardly sat at the front in one of the seats furthest to the right. He did end up shifting his focus to writing down all the useful information he’ll need for future lectures.

One last thing he had to do was grab his student ID from the head office. Surprisingly, he was one of the very first few students to get there, so he didn’t have to wait in the long line that started forming behind him.

Lady luck is being good to Changkyun for once.

Once he left, he noticed Minhyuk sitting on the stairs, puffing out a cloud of smoke. The two reunited and after the older boy tried offering the cigarette to his friend and he refused, they set off back home to change clothes.

And now they both stood in the line which was getting closer to the guard. Changkyun kept clenching and unclenching his fist as he tried to calm himself. He looked to the pitch-black window of the building to look at his outfit once more. Frankly, he gave up when thinking about it and just threw on what he’d usually wear if he wanted to look presentable: black jacket, blue shirt and ripped blue jeans.

Hey, Minhyuk hyung said it looks good.

Minhyuk also kept telling him that it’ll all be fine, so he would stop overthinking it all. He assured that he’ll feel at ease once the alcohol kicks in. Little did he know Changkyun doesn’t even know what the ‘kicking in’ feels like.

They eventually approached the bouncer. Minhyuk went in first, showing his student ID and after a moment of quickly analysing what’s written on it, the guard let him through. As soon as Changkyun brought up his ID though, the guard barely even looked and gave him a nod of approval. It slightly startled him, but he quickly ran after Minhyuk so he wouldn’t hold up the line.

“Wow, he must’ve thought you were a senior.” The blond laughed motioning to his friend to follow him downstairs. “You could’ve easily sneaked into places like this when you were a kid too.”

It was a weird feeling for the younger boy. His mother always did say he looked very mature for his age, but even to the extent of sneaking into clubs?

It was an even weirder feeling climbing down the final sets of stairs into the dark yet red-lit room that was blasting loud music. There was so much to see in every corner of the club: from people grinding up against each other on the dancefloor to the tables higher up and further into the room where people sat around, chatting and drinking.

“Welcome to that uni-life, Changkyunie!” Minhyuk shouted out. “I’ll head to the bar for drinks, you look around for a bit!”

Before Changkyun could even think of objecting, he was already squeezing through all the people. The boy sighed, eyes darting from one corner to another, not knowing where he should go, exactly. He opted for standing against a wall near the exit, where some other people were casually talking as well. He felt too shy to engage in any conversation with them, not knowing where he would even start.

Some regrets of coming here started to cloud Changkyun’s brain. He could’ve simply told Minhyuk that these events overwhelm him and he’d much rather stay in. He wouldn’t stop his friend from going though, since it seems like he loves this kind of environment. Sewoon would probably still be awake so the black-haired boy definitely wouldn’t spend the night feeling alone.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality and he turned towards what he thought would be Minhyuk. He was instead met with a guy with red hair who was the same exact height as him.

“Hey there.” The redhead smirked, taking a small sip of his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII, IT'S BEEN A MINUTE.
> 
> i've had a bit of a break from writing which probably isn't a good thing cause i lost the momentum kinda.... whoopsie.
> 
> BUT YEAH I'M BACK AT IT AND I'LL TRY TO PUSH OUT A FEW MORE CHAPTERS THIS MONTH,,, HOPEFULLY,,,, AFTER I MOVE INTO MY NEW APARTMENT....
> 
> yes, i sneaked in jeong sewoon into this fic. i love him as much as monsta x love him.
> 
> anyway! thank you lily (@hykiwo on ao3 and twt) for helping me with deciding some stuff for the few of these chapters!! i was a bit stuck but she really helped me and i'm so thankful uwu.
> 
> as always, thank you, the reader, as well! for supporting me and reading. i promise to continue improving as much as i can so this fic could only get more enjoyable lmao.


End file.
